


making perfect

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gaku Yaotome tries His Best, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Sougo, Pre-Relationship, even though they don't actually do it but Sougo Takes The Reins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: The wrong person was standing on the other side of the door.Gaku feels something sink in his stomach as he takes in the violet eyes and tufts of white hair markedly peeking through the casual disguise. “Osaka?”“Good afternoon, Yaotome-san” Sougo greets with his usual politeness, though a sheepish tone flavors his voice in a way that really isn’t helping calm Gaku’s heart. “Mitsuki-san got caught up in something so he asked me to deliver the DVDs he was loaning you.”…Shit.





	making perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write gakusou and went through a prompt generator until i got: person a is a bad kisser so person b gives them a tutorial
> 
> change 'bad kisser' to 'no fucking clue what he's going' and you got yourself a gaky! please enjoy!

The wrong person was standing on the other side of the door.

Gaku feels something sink in his stomach as he takes in the violet eyes and tufts of white hair markedly peeking through the casual disguise. “Osaka?”

“Good afternoon, Yaotome-san” Sougo greets with his usual politeness, though a sheepish tone flavors his voice in a way that really isn’t helping calm Gaku’s heart. “Mitsuki-san got caught up in something so he asked me to deliver the DVDs he was loaning you.”

…Shit. 

“Yeah? Sorry about the trouble.” If there’s one thing being an idol has taught him, it’s how to act calmly even under duress from his own brain telling him to abort mission and just slam the door closed. In fact, Gaku can maneuver himself out of his embarrassment right now: all he has to do is thank Sougo, take the DVDs, and wish him well. Does he do that? “Here, why don’t you stick around for a bit since you came all this way?”

No.

No, he does not.

There’s a strange look that crosses Sougo’s face, for some reason, when Gaku moves aside to let him in. Eventually, he gives a soft _Please pardon the intrusion then_ before crossing the threshold, carefully toes off his shoes and placing them neatly at the entryway as he hands Gaku the bag of DVDs.

_Please tell me he didn’t see them, please tell me he didn’t see them, please tell me he didn’t see them_—

“I, um, hadn’t realized you were an enthusiast for the romance genre.” 

—Dammit.

He runs a hand through his hair, trying to salvage some of his suave image in the face of his junior. “I’m not much of one, to be honest. This is purely for research.”

“Research,” Sougo echoes.

Well, if you put it that way, it sounds really shady!

“I got casted for a drama last week,” Gaku explains, shuffling Sougo down the wooden flooring towards the living room. His arm could wrap around his Sougo’s waist, but propriety keeps it hovering a safe few centimeters away even when he beckons him to sit on one of the black leather sofas. “One of those ones where I’m the debonair boyfriend of the leading lady that the average protagonist can’t hope to compare against. They don’t actually get a clue about their feelings until maybe halfway in, so until then she and the boyfriend are actually pretty intimate with each other.”

_Izumi-ani sure has the goods,_ he can’t help but think to himself as he rifles through the bag’s contents. The collection Gaku had seen in Mitsuki’s dorm room had been eighty-percent action films, with the other twenty-percent receiving a cursory glance due to disinterest—yet there are at least two handfuls of romance DVDs within the bag, from older box office hits to recent releases garnering generous reviews online. Knowing in the back of his mind that there are even more movies tucked away in the Izumi family home, Gaku can’t help but ask: _Just how extensive is this guy’s collection?_

When Gaku glances back at the sofa, he meets adorably furrowed brows as Sougo says, “If you don’t mind me asking, why research now? It’s not as if this is your first foray into such a role.”

He had really hoped Sougo wouldn’t ask.

There really isn’t any good excuse he can give.

A light dusting of pink speckles his cheeks, unsure on whether that fresh paint is a mistake on the canvas of his face or merely a detail to give new depth to this ever-evolving masterpiece. “We have to film a kiss scene for it. It’s pretty impactful from a narrative standpoint since it really drives home the gap between the boyfriend and the protagonist. It needs that little bit of oomph, you know?”

Silence for one, two, _three_ beats. Gaku clears his throat at Sougo’s expectant stare, as if the man knows that there’s still more to unveil. Like, come on, give him a break here! Isn’t Nikaido supposed to be the sadistic one?!

With an aggrieved sigh, he finally answers, “I’ve never kissed anyone before, alright? I’m probably terrible at it. But I figured if I could study the classics, or at least what’s considered peak examples, I could finesse my way through the shoot.”

More silence comes.

Alright, so maybe Nikaido isn’t the only sadistic one in the group—and honestly, with how Sougo had been cast in their police drama, Gaku really should have known that he wasn’t completely pulling that performance out of his ass.

His admittedly very nice, shapely—

“Oh.”

Don’t say it like you’re disappointed! At this rate, he might as well bid his cool idol dignity goodbye right here and now!

And yet…

Sougo swallows thickly, gaze darting away from Gaku’s, as he tells him, “I… know that it might be untoward of me to offer, but I have some experience… If it’s easier, I can show you…?” 

“Yes,” Gaku replies, almost as quickly as Sougo tapers off with his question. He feels a little bit of himself die inside at how readily that answer came out. Sougo’s face flushes an equal shade of pink. Gaku clears his throat and adds, “So, uh, I guess I’ll just follow your lead?”

“I-I suppose.”

He watches Sougo’s eyes close, chin tilted up towards him with lips slightly parted. That sight alone is the beginnings of every late-night fantasy that wakes Gaku up in the middle of the night with a sweat-soaked shirt and sore wrists moments later. His brain doesn’t register Sougo leaning in until he feels the press against his lips—a hesitant feather-light softness that shocks him into the reality of the situation nonetheless. Suddenly, Gaku is acutely aware that he has absolutely no clue what to do with his hands, if he should be responding back in anyway, and when he could find a chance to retract that Most Desired Embrace title.

Sougo pulls back only a breath away, lashes fluttering halfway to curtain a dark look in those violet eyes, before something seems to click.

Gaku knows that look very well.

It’s the look that screams _Not enough_.

Slender hands stroke up his jawline before those beautiful fingers tangle themselves in his hair, curling into fists that pull _just right_. Sougo goes back for another kiss—firmer and with the tip of his tongue trace the seam of Gaku’s lips.

That’s all it took.

Everything happens all at once: Sougo throws a leg over his thighs to straddle him, presses him against the back of the sofa while he changes the angle of his face to let his tongue slip into Gaku’s mouth. Liquid lightning shoots throughout his body and Gaku can’t help but moan into the kiss, hands finally grasping Sougo’s waist like a lifeline while Sougo swallows the sound between them as he coaxes Gaku’s mouth to open more for him.

“Some experience” his _ass_.

With how bold his junior has gotten, Gaku almost expects things to go full-force. Instead, it’s a calculated dance that he had no time to prepare for. Sougo rolls his tongue against Gaku’s before retreating back with only teasing brushes against the tip to force Gaku into responding, urging him into initiating the next contact.

He tries to pull back for air, to get his head in order after being absolutely decimated, but Sougo chases him—bites gently against his lower lip, letting him catch his breath but with the knowledge that Sougo can easily take it away again.

In that moment, Gaku can see all the passing comments of how frightening the former heir to the Osaka family can be. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. An unbridled force of nature locked away beneath a pretty face and an iron-blooded upbringing.

It’s indescribably hot.

Sougo’s hands leave his hair to caress the back of his neck, traveling down his spine as he closes the gap between their bodies. The gesture winds up pushing Gaku against the armrest of the sofa, with this hungry creature all but on top of him, grinding against him as he pushes back into Gaku’s mouth even deeper than before.

He likes to think of himself as a quick study.

So, this time, Gaku responds in kind.

He brushes his tongue against Sougo’s, circling around the full length and feeling the vibrations of the moan that rips through that pretty throat. The sound goes straight to his groin; Gaku doesn’t even notice his own hands slipping from Sougo’s waist to rest against the curve of his ass, grinding him further down.

It makes Sougo jolt, breaking off the kiss completely with an _Ah—! _as he rolls his hips down.

“Fuck, Osaka—!”

“Yaotome-san, I’m sorry—”

“No, don’t,” Gaku interrupts. He clears his throat, seeing his junior ease back from whatever instinct possessed him in the past few minutes. “Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. It was—it was good. Very helpful.”

Sougo’s lips are still slicked and slightly parted as he heaves from all the exertion; most notably, he’s still straddling him.

Gaku swallows.

“I think I need more practice.”

Bright red blooms across Sougo’s cheeks. “Um. Do you?”

“Yeah,” he decides. Gaku sits up a little, wrapping his arms around Sougo’s waist. After all that, he won’t let him go so easily. “I still have some days before the shoot. I should learn as much from the master as I can until then, right?”

He watches Sougo close his eyes and take a deep breath.

That look is back before Gaku could even blink.

“Then,” Sougo says, leaning down until their foreheads touched, “after you, Yaotome-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> extra:  
**[MITSUKI]** Sougo, did you make it to Yaotome’s?  
**[MITSUKI]** Hey, you alright?  
**[MITSUKI]** Did you wind up staying the night there?  
**[MITSUKI]** Wait.  
**[MITSUKI]** YOU’RE WELCOME.
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
